


bend and break

by ghiblilester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fingering, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiblilester/pseuds/ghiblilester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phils lonely and needs some... relief</p>
            </blockquote>





	bend and break

**Author's Note:**

> there's lots of fics for dan masturbating but i thought hey where is the phil masturbating smut so here u go
> 
> shout out to a good friend who encouraged me to write this you're the best.

Phil pressed an ear carefully to Dans door, hearing soft snores and mumbles from the other side. He let out a shaky breath as he nodded to himself, quickly making his way to his bedroom and locking the door. He stripped himself of his clothes, laid down on his bed, and focused on the throbbing erection in his boxers.

Phil held back a moan as he started to stroke himself, his thumb brushing the tip of his cock. He imagined it was Dan touching him, making him shiver and whimper at every touch. Phil could feel himself getting close, so he stopped and reached over to his beside drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube. He lubed up three of his fingers and laid down on his stomach, arching his back a bit. Phil pressed a finger inside of him, stuffing his face into a pillow to keep his moans quiet.

Phil added a second finger, gasping and groaning when his finger brushed his prostate. He fingered himself for a few minutes, stretching himself and whispering _**"fuck"**_ and _**"oh god"**_ every time he hit his spot. Eventually he added a third finger, biting down on his pillow to keep himself from screaming out in pleasure, his thighs shaking.

He grabbed his throbbing cock and stroked himself fast, whimpering and panting. Phil could feel himself getting close, his eyes screwed shut. With one final brush on his prostate and a quick stroke, Phil was letting out a string of curses and small moans out of his lips, his body shaking as he came all over his stomach and bed sheets.

He turned onto his back, catching his breath for a few minutes before lazily putting on some boxers and falling asleep.


End file.
